The Definition of Them
by Lammybug
Summary: Their relationship defined with the use of fifty words. Response to the Fanfic50 challenge on LJ.
1. Appreciate

**A/N: **Written in response to the Fanfic50, 25 fics + 25 icons (for icons, please visit the fanfic50 community). The Cloud/Tifa relationship described in 50 words. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended. For Entertainment Purposes Only.

**Prompt: **#9 Appreciate

**Summary: **There wasn't a thing that he didn't.

_**Appreciate**_

Sephiroth asked me what it was that I cherished the most. All so that he could have the pleasure of taking it away from me. The reason for it had been a way to taunt me. To fill me with a sense of despair. He'd wanted me to picture all the images of the ones that I cared about, so that he would know them as clearly as I did. I knew that his intent had been to fill me with fear and hopeless defeat, so that he could savor his revenge against me. What he hadn't counted on was that by reminding me of all those people, it gave me enough strength to ignore my wounds and beat him... again. Which, Zack had reminded me of and I was glad for the reminder from him. Even though, really, I _hadn't_ really forgotten that I'd already beaten Sephiroth twice. Because I'd already known and marveled at that. Heck, everyone knew that and it was because of that, that Sephiroth was so determined to taunt me like he had been. I'd just been too much of an idiot to accept what everyone else already knew. Things also got easier the more we did it, right? If I could beat him twice before, I could do it a third time. I was the only one that was holding me back. Everyone was already all ahead of me. It was simple and it was obvious.

That was one of the things that I miss most about Zack. His unfailing way of making everything sound so simple. Zack had loved every aspect of life and despite everything, had never accepted that he was a monster. Anyone who had known Zack would never have thought him one either, because he wasn't. No matter what anyone else told him. Being what he was and who he was, made him, _him_ and it's why his being in the Lifestream with Aerith was definitely a good thing. Every plain needed a little Zack and I'm lucky enough to have a piece of him always with me. Zack wouldn't have taken so long to see what I do now.

For too long I beat myself up about not living up to the promise I'd made to Zack on that hillside. How I had to live a life for two people. My vow to take on Zack's dreams and live how he would have lived. I was to do all the things that he hadn't been able to do himself. It took me way too long to realize that I was looking at it all wrong. That instead of keeping things simple, like Zack totally would have, I'd gone off the deep end. I had complicated things that weren't complicated at all. Simple wasn't stressful. Which is probably why Zack never seemed stressed out about anything. To live. To live and live well. To appreciate what I have and cherish those that I love. Simple and already in front of me and I'd almost thrown it all away by wallowing in self pity and self disgust.

Sometimes I wonder why Zack hadn't smacked me upside the head about my confusion with Aerith. I'm sure he wanted to. I'm sure he was frustrated too. Cause I knew how I felt about Tifa. I knew that I wanted to be with her. But I'd also known that Zack had wanted to live with Aerith in that same way. I knew how he had felt about her. I took that all wrong too and I just wish Aerith had been more upfront about what she had suspected about me instead of being coy. I know it's given Tifa an insecurity about my feelings that shouldn't ever be there. My feelings for her have never changed. I don't deserve Tifa anymore than I did when I was a kid. Trying to be worthy didn't add up to actually _being_ worthy. I'd failed that too. Miserably. But I'm gonna make it up to her. I have the rest of my life to do it and I'm not going to waste anymore time.

When I told Sephiroth there wasn't a thing that I didn't cherish, I meant it. Good with the bad, him included. I appreciate him too. Maybe more than anyone may think. He'd been my hero and larger than life in my eyes. But he'd let his own insecurities and his cockiness become his downfall. He could have chosen differently and he'd had the backing of people who'd cared about him, me included, if he had. But instead of relying on them, his pride got in the way and he lost his head. I can't afford to make those same mistakes. Denzel considers me his hero, like I had considered Sephiroth mine. I can't ever let what happened to Sephiroth happen to me too. I can't be selfish anymore and... I don't think I like being selfish either.

So yeah. All it took was a well placed question, at the right time, to put me back on track. For that, I'll always appreciate the good that can come from the bad. I'm just glad I figured it out before it was too late and have been given a second chance to make things right. I have another chance to _live _and to live with Tifa. That, is what I appreciate the most.


	2. Phone

**Prompt: **#31 Phone

**Summary: **They were getting better at communicating.

_**Phone**_

It's almost midnight at the bar and since it's midweek, the regulars have called it an early night. She looks exhausted and distracted and…beautiful. When she hears her phone ring, a secret smile graces her lips as she pauses in the motion of wiping one of the tables. It was obvious that she already knows who the caller is before even looking at the caller ID. As casually as she can, she reaches into the pocket of her apron and brings the phone to her ear. There is that unmistakable look of anticipation in her eyes as she connects the call. The one calling her was someone she cared about. Someone she looked forward to hearing from. Her body language changes from weary to aware in the most sensual way. Any guy worth his salt would be able to pick up on _that_.

"Hello," she greets and there is no mistaking the eager huskiness that changes her voice when she says the greeting. All this change in reaction to just knowing who was on the other line.

"Hi," the male voice greets back. "I'm just checking in for the night."

"Delivery go okay?"

There is just enough worry in her tone to show that she really cares whether it did or not.

"Yeah, it went fine," is the breathy reply. "I just wish it hadn't been so far away from home."

"Me too," she admits with a shy little pout on her lips that was not hard to imagine from her tone.

"How's the bar tonight?"

"Not too bad," she answers with a weary sigh. She's tired, but she's also relieved and glad to be talking to him.

"The kids in bed yet?"

"Marlene wanted to wait for your nightly check in but she's had a hectic day."

"Is that kid still giving her a hard time?" he asks, his tone taking on a slight threatening tone.

"Denzel's got her back," she reassures with a small laugh. "But the teacher's a real work horse. She had a diarama due. So we had to get everything together."

"Was that thing due already?" he asks in astonishment.

"Procrastinators, the both of you," she teases into the phone with a little sway in her hips. The smile on her face is radiant in the soft glow of the bar lights.

"Maybe I better speak to that kid though."

"Cloud," she groans with a roll of her eyes. "He just has a little bit of a crush."

"I'll crush _him_ if he lays a hand on her."

"You can't fault him though. Besides, you were good when you were that age."

"I always wanted to touch _you_, Tifa," he admits huskily. "I was just too scared to."

"I'm sure it was in a completely innocent way though. They _are_ still kids."

A loud groan transfers over the phone. "I did want a kiss," he admits quickly. "Maybe I'd better tell Barrett about the kid."

"Don't you dare! And scare the kid right out of his mind?" she cries in exasperation. "Besides, Marlene is fine. She doesn't need the both of you threatening the poor boy."

There is silence for a few seconds on the other end of the line.

"Does that mean she likes him too?" he asks hesitantly.

"She doesn't seem to mind him, but I don't see any signs of reciprocation on her part."

A loud sigh of relief is her reply and it has her laughing softly as she cradles the phone against her other ear.

"You're both too nice."

"She can't stay a little girl forever," she chides.

"No, she can't but at least she has you for a guide."

"She's got more sense than people twice her age. She doesn't need me," she says.

"Yes, she does. Just like we all do. Just like _I _do."

A faint red brushes across her cheeks at his admission. Her face flushes with pleasure and the glow about her seems brighter.

"I'm still getting used to you admitting things like that," she says breathlessly.

"I wish I were better with words."

"I've already told you that there is more than one way to show your feelings."

"How else, if not my words, am I gonna tell you now, Tifa?"

"I think the words you're using are just fine," she replies with her flirty, husky tone that always seems to melt him. "I also think it's really fine that you're actually using your phone for more than listening to your messages."

"Someone dear to me called me on not ever answering but always wanting to keep that connection," he answers sardonically.

"They sound smart," she says with a small smile.

"They are," he reassures. "She's too good for the likes of me."

"Must be something good about you too for her to care so much."

"I'm not sure what she sees in me but I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her for being an idiot."

"Cloud…"

"No, Tifa. We both know I'm a bit _slow_."

"What does that make me then?" she challenges with a chuckle. "I'm the one that keeps putting up with you."

"A goddess," he says. "My own personal goddess."

She laughs huskily at that and shakes her head.

"Are you all bunked up for the night?" she asks, trying not to sound as insecure as she looks over his words.

He wants to mentally kick himself, yet again, for making her so unsure of his feelings.

"I'm actually outside."

"Were all the hotels booked?" she asks, sounding worried. So caring.

She was always so caring and he loves her a little more, just for that.

"They were vacant but I didn't want to stay in any of them," he answers bluntly.

Not a total lie. The thought of staying in another stale hotel had made his stomach roll.

The brief recollection almost costs him though because it takes him awhile to realize she hasn't responded.

"Cloud, are you at the chu…?" she breaks off suddenly. As if she can't bear to hear that's where he is.

He cringes at her assumption and wants to kick himself, _again_.

"I'm reverting back to old habits," he explains and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he groans.

That sounded bad and he deserved _another_ kick.

"Back to my… peeping Tom days," he quickly adds.

"What?" she asks, clearly thrown off by that.

_Good_.

"I'm staring at my goddess right now."

He watches as her head shoots up and her stare zeroes in on him immediately through the window in darkness of the street. That breathtaking face of hers is open in stunned surprise. She blinks at him as if she thinks that she's dreaming that he is standing there before a smile brightens her face. Keeping the phone to her ear, she approaches the small window and he finds himself following her movements until they are both almost pressed against either side of the glass. Their respective sides fog and defog with each of their breaths and together they reach out with their free hand towards the other. Even through the glove covering his hand, he can feel her heat.

"Hi," she whispers shyly.

"Hi," he responds just as softly.

"Maybe I taught you too well about using the phone," she says with a hint of mischief. "You're using it instead of knocking on the door."

"I told you I'm reverting back to old habits. I belong at the window."

She lets out a feminine giggle of delight that does more to heal him than anything else can.

"Not anymore."


	3. Guard

**Prompt: **#20 Guard

**Summary: **It was the promise he would always keep to her.

_**Guard**_

Steadfast. Vigilant. Able. Three qualities that made for a good guard.

He could be steadfast. He could be vigilant. But what he couldn't seem to be, was the last one. To be _able_. He'd failed too many times to consider himself that. He'd fallen even more. All his life he'd wanted to be better than what he was and then always, always had it thrown in his face that he couldn't. It was really kinda sad, not to mention frustrating. It wasn't as if he didn't _try_. He'd had the drive, but he didn't have the means it seemed. It wasn't just embarrassing. It was humiliating. There he was, in the presence of such greatness as Sephiroth, Zack and all the other SOLDIERs that he'd only been able to read about before and he couldn't get any higher than a measly grunt.

Then Sephiroth had lost it. Completely lost it and killed his mother, killed Tifa's father and killed everything else that had made up his home. Then he had bested Zack, injuring the man who was like a big brother and best friend to him. Yes, he had been angry. He had been _furious_. But it was when he had seen Tifa lying in a pool of her own blood from a gaping hole in her chest that he had simply _snapped_. Fury had turned into such a rage that he had taken up Zack's buster sword and stabbed it right through Sephiroth's demented self. He had thrust it in so deeply that he had cracked the capsule that had contained Jenova's body.

To this day he is not sure how he managed to do that without freaking out. In basic training you're taught how to become a killer, and honestly it was one thing that he had never actually had the stomach for. Killing in a holographic scenario may look real but it didn't _feel_ real. There was always a part of your brain that remembers that these aren't real people that you're killing, so it doesn't really matter. As good as a computer could be and as realistic as it could make everything look, your brain wasn't fooled and that made all the difference from real life and virtual. Not to mention that this wasn't just some clone or enemy. This had been _Sephiroth_. But, none of that had mattered at that moment. He had been so enraged against the injustice and hurt and pain of it all that he didn't have a moment to think about the fact that he had mortally wounded a man that he had considered his hero. A man that he had idolized. A man that he had wanted to be just like.

The only thing that seemed to penetrate that fury had been his worry for Tifa. It was kinda silly to think that he'd just shown such incredible bravery by stabbing _THE_ Sephiroth but had still been too scared to touch the girl that he loved. He'd taken advantage of her shaky consciousness to touch her for the first time. He had never had the guts to do it before and he had _always_ wanted to know what her hair felt like. Watching as her face had lit up in a way that it never had before when looking at him, had given him a heart pounding renewal. A ray of optimism that everything might still turn out okay. Just that one smile gifted from her was more potent than a shot of Mako.

Much later, when they had met again and during the events that had followed, he'd reverted back to that useless boy that he had always been before. He'd failed Zack. He'd failed Aerith. He'd failed them all by giving Sephiroth the Black Materia. Not just once, _twice_. Because he'd been too weak minded to fight the possession. It hadn't mattered that he had beaten Sephiroth again and that they had saved the planet. It hadn't mattered that he'd been called a hero. He hadn't _felt_ like one. When he had seen a collapsed Denzel beside Fenrir and felt the trembling hand of a kid so much like himself, he'd found something that gave him motivation to try. That is, until Denzel's condition got worse and Sephiroth's presence had returned to taunt him. The things that Sephiroth had threatened had terrified him until he couldn't trust himself around his family anymore. Especially around Tifa. Tifa, who had seen him fail so many times already and that made him feel like a loser every time that he looked at her. Every time that he looked at the scar on her chest. So, he'd fled.

After getting his head nearly chewed off by Tifa herself and little Marlene, he finally managed to make it just in time to _not_ fail again. Where he had been helpless to save Zack, he had saved Denzel. Where he had stood by and watched Aerith be killed, he would _not_ do so with Tifa. Then, to see her there, just before he defeated the bahamut. Looking at Tifa's determined and confident face, he couldn't help keep the smile from forming as she reached out to him. Tifa, his fearless fist throwing goddess.

When all is said and done, it is Tifa that convinced him that he really was steadfast, vigilant and able. He just needed a good tongue lashing to get his act together… and he would always, always keep his promise to her.

That he would always be there to guard her. Steadfastly. Vigilantly. _Ably_.


	4. Joy

Prompt: #4 Joy

Summary: The simple joy of him being there.

_**Joy**_

Every time he goes away on a delivery that would take him more than a day away from home, she gets anxious. Anxious and jittery to the point that she's constantly checking the clock or looking nervously at the door whenever someone entered the bar. Sometimes the person could just be walking past the door and her eyes would leap in that direction, only to be disappointed that it wasn't him. She can't help it really. It didn't matter that he'd promised to be better at not leaving her when it wasn't necessary. It didn't matter that he was keeping that promise. It didn't matter that he was getting a lot better at not only answering, but also calling, on the phone either. She still got anxious whenever he needed to be away for so long. She'd gotten so used to his disappearing acts that it was the first thing she expected he would do.

Like today how she's been reacting today. Last night he had called to tell her and the kids to have sweet dreams for his nightly check in and said that he should be back by this afternoon. Sure, she'd been excited to hear him say that and the kids had cheered about it, but as the morning stretched to the noon hour and no revving rumbles from Fenrir's engine echoed to them from the alley, the old anxiety and resignation starts slowly slipping back. She makes an effort to put on a brave front and a sure smile when the kids run in from school and tries to be convincing when she repeats Cloud's words about being home. But just in case, she makes sure to bake them a plate of cookies to munch on and enjoy as they do their homework around the kitchen table while she does her prep work for the full evening at the bar. Just in case he didn't show up afterall.

She's not upset. Really, she's not. She understands how hard things are for him. Cloud never had a childhood and he lost two years that are crucial to the development of any boy to grow into a young man. She gets it. She gets that he has a multitude of scars, both emotional and physical, and that sometimes coming home to either a boisterous bar or two energetic kids is a little too much at times. She knew he needed to get away from time to time. Everyone was entitled to a little "me" time and Cloud more than most. It's just that, she needs him. She's always needed him and despite how messed up he thinks he is, he would always be what she needed. It's just really stupid of her not to be able to tell him that. But then what if it's something else. Maybe there was something that she couldn't provide him. Which had been why he had gone to Aerith's church during such a crazy time, instead of coming to her. Maybe _she _wasn't what _he _needed.

Though she may not be upset, what she is, is hurt. Maybe leaning closer to crushed. Crushed that she obviously isn't enough for Cloud that he seeks solace at Aerith's church, among her pretty flowers. Not that she is jealous. Not really. She loved Aerith as much as everyone else did. There wasn't anything to hate about Aerith. But it was becoming clear that Cloud was torn between her and Aerith. No matter that the other woman was dead. As much as she tries and as much as she knows that Cloud cares for her, she just doesn't like the feeling of inadequacy that he evokes in her. It's not Cloud's fault, but she's not sure what to do to change all this.

Then, there it is. The sound that she's been straining her ears all day for. The loud roaring approach of only one person. She's fallen in love with that sound. Her heart starts beating faster and an excited flush spreads across her cheeks as the engine sounds just outside before it is abruptly cut off. Marlene and Denzel are already running towards the door and she's suddenly paralyzed, with her hands covered in soapy water with a mug in mid rinse. She has a short moment of panic because she can't remember what she looks like, before the door opens with Denzel motioning in a Marlene tugged Cloud.

He pauses just inside the doorway and gives her a small smile that fills her with such joy that any words of greeting are stuck in her throat.

"I'm home."

And just like that, all her anxieties go away.


	5. Sleep

**Prompt: **#30 Sleep

**Summary: **Just one of the many things he loves to do.

_**Sleep**_

Of the many things that he loves to do, whether it was racing down an open stretch of highway at full throttle on Fenrir or seeing the kids laugh and play without a care, it is being beside Tifa and watching her beautiful face relaxed in sleep that was at the top of his list. Feeling the warmth of her body close to his. Hearing each of her soft breathes under the cocoon of serenity underneath their shared sheets couldn't be beat. Nothing even came close. Because, no matter how bad the nightmares that waited could be, he can fall asleep with the assurance that it would be _her_ face that would be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. It would be _her_ arms that would wrap around him and it would be _her_ voice that would tell him that everything was all right. Because the fact that it's _her_, it is all right.

It was also a favorite of his because Tifa wasn't as intimidating when she was asleep either. Old habits die hard and that little skinny kid that fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the neighborhood, would come back. Sometimes when she smiles at him from across the room, he still found himself tucking his head between his high collar like a bashful child. He could face monsters in any form, jump into a fight no matter what was being thrown at him, but he's never been able to face Tifa like that. One mumbled sigh of disappointment from her lips smacked him harder than any punch. But watching her eyelids slowly open and her ruby eyes focus on him and receiving that genuine gladness that it was _him_ that was beside her, made him feel invincible too. So it was a twofold blessing, her sleeping.

Countless times when he'd been younger, he would imagine what it would be like to have someone like Tifa be the woman that would smile at him like that every morning. How things would be if she were his life partner and that he would be with her every day and every night. All because he _could_. It was kind of a trip. He'd also never shared a bed like that with anyone. An only child at home and army bunks when he'd signed onto SOLDIER didn't allow for bed sharing. Alone. Always alone. Guys talked and boasted and yakked about how good their games were at picking up girls and the honeys they'd known. Men like Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal had never needed to say such things. He took a line from their book. Especially when he'd only wanted the one. Just _that_ one. The other grunts had said it was because he was green around the gills and didn't know any better. Only he _had_ known better. Cause honestly, how can a lifetime of devotion and adoration be wiped away just by another girl flirting with him? That didn't make _any_ sense. But he'd learned to keep things to himself by being his usual quiet self. No use cause they hadn't understood. He'd listen to Zack go on about a girl in pink that grew flowers in an old church, that he was going to try and marry as soon as they got out. As much of a people person and outrageous flirt that he was, Zack's heart, like his own, only longed for one specific girl. Then he realized he was luckier than those other guys in the bunkers. They went through women and never found the one, when he'd known his all his life.

To think, he'd tried willingly giving up these nights. These nights where he didn't have to imagine anything because she was right there beside him. So much better than lying on a scratchy blanket on a cold night alone and missing it. All he had to do now was turn his head and see her there, sleeping. He likes to move over so that his head rests right beside her own. So close that he can count every lash on each lid and trace his eyes along the little details of her features. The ones that you couldn't see from far away. Most times he doesn't even touch her, for fear of disturbing her much needed rest. She seemed so untouchable in her enchanting beauty. His very own sleeping beauty. But there are some nights where he can't resist. Some nights where he needed to feel that she was real and he wasn't imagining anymore. A night like tonight.

His hand reaches over and he tenderly runs his fingers through her hair before softly running his thumb over the apple of her cheek. Her silky hair and satin skin. He can't get enough of touching them. The endearing whimper from her lips just before her eyes open and look back into his takes his breath away. It takes his breath away every time. Only to breathe new life into him in the next heartbeat.

"Cloud," she whispers in a drowsy voice.

"I love watching you sleep," he confesses and thrives from the warmness in her responding smile.


	6. Confide

**Prompt: **#34 Confide

**Summary: **A listening ear.

_**Confide**_

"Is it terrible to admit that I'm a little scared? I mean, I'm man enough to admit that I'm nervous, but it's kinda stupid to be nervous in the first place, isn't it? She's just…always made me nervous, ever since we were kids. It's not a bad thing to be the first to say that I'm fairly whipped at this point, to be honest. But I suppose I've probably always been at the mercy of Tifa in a way. She'd been the reason for so many of the major decisions in my life and all our friends seem to know that too. All, but not her.

Cid looks at me sometimes and snickers to himself with a shake of his head. Sometimes he's in good enough a mood to offer me some tea with a little something extra in it. It tastes awful and he tells me that it'll put hairs on my chest. Which I hope isn't true. Not that having a furry chest is bad! It's just not what I need right now, or… ever. I know that this isn't something I can tell Cid in any case. Even though that is his objective in getting me drunk off tea and chest hair causing something. His secret added ingredient, that is. I'm not exactly sure _what_ that is, that he adds in there, but it sure has a kick to it. It's not as if Cid can really talk either since he has a tough time of it too. Barret, as big hearted as he is, isn't exactly someone I'd go to, to talk about this either. All I need is for him to spill the beans to Tifa before I got up the nerve to do it. He's always had a soft spot for Tifa than he has ever had for me.

Vincent… I'm not sure I can talk to Vincent either. As much as it looks like he's gotten over the guilt of his past, I don't want to bring back any memories of it for him. It wouldn't help and I'm a classic case of someone who's taken a long time to get over things that have happened in my past. I wouldn't do that to him either. I also wouldn't go to Red or Cait. I don't think I really want to know why, but I'm more comfortable talking to you. Because I've always been able to connect with you and you'd never tell me how much of an idiot I am for taking so long to even do this. I _am_ going to do this. I just need a little confidence booster and it's always been an outlet to come out here.

But I'm sure you think I'm an idiot too, even though you don't say anything. What kind of guy comes out here to have a chat. But we've always had a good rapport, right? We have a lot of fun too while we're at it, which is a bonus. Next time, I'm bringing Tifa and we'll all have fun together. I just hope that once I tell her, she won't laugh. Cause it would be like a kick in the gut. I have it all planned out too. We're going to get away for a day, _really_ get away. Barret will come and watch the kids so we won't have to worry.

It's something that we've never done before. All the other times we were able to be alone, there was someone nearby and we had to sneak around or there was a threat to the planet. There was always something else that preoccupy our minds. Some danger lurking around the corner, which prevented us from actually focusing on just each other. Now, there wasn't any danger and the world wasn't being threatened. So, we could just… be. Which is really terrifying because there's this pressure now. A pressure to make everything perfect and given my track record, things always get messed up where I'm concerned. What if she doesn't have a good time? What if I say something wrong and she's mad at me the entire time? What if I mess up saying what I need to say? Okay, yes, I'm an idiot. You don't need to head butt me," he laughs.

Rapidly blinking, beady eyes stare back into his before a loud squawk comes out of a pointed beak. He offers the Chocobo a small smirk and continues grooming the abundant feathers.

"I can do this right?"


	7. Promise

**Prompt: **#8 Promise

**Summary: **It's time to make them stick.

_**Promise**_

"Do you trust me?"

That, was the ultimate question, wasn't it? Did she trust Cloud? To protect her, yes. To be the one to guard her and save her, absolutely. But, not in everything. Even though he was trying. He was _really_ trying and she kicks herself for always doubting him anyway. For always being so insecure about his feelings. She knows that he loves her. He's never said it, but she can feel it. But she also knows that he cares and loves everyone. A part of her knows that she's more special to him than most. He's shown and he's said as much already. So it makes her feel like a needy _girl_ that sometimes, she still gets doubtful. She should be more understanding, shouldn't she? He was _trying _and she still got anxious whenever he went away. Which, couldn't keep happening.

She looks up into his face and she knows that he can see what she's thinking. He knows what her hesitation means and that she's inadvertently hurt him.

_Way to kick a man when he's already down_, she berates herself mentally.

She could lie and say, "Of course I trust you!" and put on a big fake smile, but he'd know she was lying if she did. Then, he would feel even more guilty because she felt she had to lie. A couple years ago and she would have done just that though. Just put on a cute smiley face and offered him a denial. But she's not a girl anymore. She's older. She's a woman now. Which means that Cloud was a man and not a boy that she needed to protect. Doing that giggly, smiley stuff wasn't going to cut it to appease him. They were not only lovers, they were life companions and that's just not how to go about problems in their relationship. Covering it up with false smiles and feigned nonchalance.

So, she just sighs. Because of what she has to say.

"Cloud, you know I trust you with my life," she states softly, making sure to keep her eyes locked on his as she says it.

"But not with everything else," he adds grimly. He's disappointed, but not in her and he's so compassionate of her feelings that it hurts her heart.

"I'm trying to," she admits, with a little pleading in her tone. "I'm trying. Really, it's just... it's hard."

"I know it is," he reassures. "I'm trying too."

"I know and it's not fair because I _know_ you're trying. But it's still there," she says, urging him to understand. "I'm trying, but it's not something I can just switch off and it's frustrating. You're being so wonderful but still... I'm sorry!"

"Don't," he says softly, bringing a hand up and cradling her face. "I know. I know and it's my fault that you're doubting in the first place. This isn't your fault at all, Tifa."

"Maybe it is," she mutters softly, looking away from his eyes. "Maybe it's because I'm not good enough."

When he doesn't say anything, she keeps going.

"Maybe I'm not what _you_ need. Maybe that's why you didn't come to me before and you went to her. Maybe it _is_ me afterall." When she finally works up the nerve to look at him when he continues in silence, she realizes that before this moment she has never really seen Cloud mad before. He almost looks murderous and the hand holding her face so gently, is trembling with his simmering anger.

"Tifa," he nearly growls and she can hear the tremor of his rage, in his voice. "You've _always_ been worth more to me than Aerith."

The direct mention of the flower girl's name startles her. She has no idea why when she had mentioned it first. The other woman had always been a barrier between them. She's never been vindictively jealous of how Aerith had always flirted with Cloud and not even so when she realized Cloud had fled to the her church for solace. But there's never been any doubt that the loveable girl with the enviably beautiful braid, had always been a block for them.

"Didn't you know that?" he asks, bringing his other hand up to hold her face fully and peers into her face.

She bites her bottom lip uncertainly.

"I'll take that as a no," he sighs and brings his face forward to touch his forehead to hers. "That's my fault too."

She feels even more guilty that she can't even deny it, because it's true. He's never said anything to make her think otherwise. Not directly, anyway. But that could also be counted as _her_ fault by telling him that words weren't necessary.

This was _such_ a mess.

"You don't have to regret loving her," she says. "She wasn't someone you could resist loving. I loved her too." She finds herself fingering the familiar pink ribbon that they both wore, on his arm.

"You're wondering if I would've chosen her, had she lived, aren't you?"

"Yes." She's not going to deny that now either.

"Do you think I'd marry her, knowing that it would mean you'd be free to one day marry someone else too? Then I'd have to stand by and _let_ it happen?" he asks, looking into her wine colored eyes intensely. "Do you think I joined SOLDIER and worked so hard, so I could one day watch you marry someone else?"

"Circumstances change," she reasons sadly. "Feelings change too."

"My feelings for you have never changed," he says bluntly. "And I couldn't have ever married Aerith. Ever."

She doesn't ask why, but she doesn't need to because he answers before she can.

"I heard Zack's voice in my head," he confesses. "That alone would have been awkward, even if I was tempted."

She has no idea what to say to that.

"Just promise me one thing," he asks.

"What?"

"That you'll continue giving me a chance to prove myself to you. Promise me you'll let me earn your trust again."

How could she ever reject that?

"I promise," she says faithfully. "I _promise_."

"Thank you," he says, kissing her nose lightly before pulling her tighter against him.

She savors the closeness of him and inhales his masculine scent appreciatively by burrowing her nose into the crook of his neck.

"I never told you I heard them hovering over me when I was in the Lifestream briefly."

"Heard them? Not seen them?" she asks, pulling away enough to look at his face. He had never said anything about this before.

"I felt a hand on my forehead and Aerith speaking, even though I didn't realize it was her at the time."

She gulps that knowledge down, unsure of where he was going.

"I called her mother."

"What?" she asks, startled. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Do you think I could have romantic feelings for someone I would call mother?"

Put like that, she feels very stupid but a large part of her feels healed by that too. Instead of saying any words, she decides to show her appreciation and her understanding, using the way she had suggested they do so long ago.

She hugged him.


	8. Discover

**Prompt:** #32 Discover

**Summary:** There was always something new to learn.

_**Discover**_

One would think that since they had known each other since they'd been kids and have been living together for years, they know all there was to know about the other. Which was absolutely the furthest thing from the truth. Yes, he knew her the best. Yes, he knew her habits better than anyone else. Yes, he knew things like her favorite color, food, drink, outfit... all those things that were important but not all there was to her. He knew that she only played the piano when she thought no one was around to listen and she even sang. Her voice a deep, smoky one that reminded you of a cigar lounge with a nice, fragrant scotch in your hand. He can't understand why she won't perform during peak nights here at the bar. She played and sang better than anyone he knew and it would bring in more revenue for her. He also knew that when she washed the various glasses, she always washed the martini glasses first. Then, the wine glasses and then the shot glasses and the last were always the beer mugs. He even knows how she folds the laundry and the order in which she folds them.

He's always watched Tifa and when not watching her, was always aware of her, every time she was near. So, you could say that he's seen a lot. He's _noticed_ a lot. But even watching her as closely as he does, there is always something _else _he can learn about her. Discovering those things was another of his favorite things to do. Like earlier, a glass had dropped from her soapy fingers and had shattered onto the floor. As it had dropped, she had let out an alarmed cry. When she had bent down and ended up cutting her finger on one of the shards, she had let out an entirely different cry. This observation would, he is sure, would prove useful in the future. So, were something similar to happen again, he would already know whether she was injured or merely surprised. It would make all the difference how he would react to any future accidents that were sure to arise.

It does surprise him, that watching Tifa as much as he does, he can still learn something else about her. She grew more fascinating and fantastic the more he learned. Finding those new facets of her personality only makes him love her all the more. Even when she's scolding him and being intimidating in that way that only she can, she's a sight to see. She still terrifies him though. Sometimes she doesn't even _need_ to scold. All she has to do is let out one of those soft little disappointed sighs and he's wishing he could kick himself for disappointing her in the first place. She's the scariest, most beautiful woman he has ever known... and yet, he still hasn't gotten the guts to tell her what he should have told her years ago.

"That's a new one," her husky voice says quietly from just above him.

"What's new?" he asks just as softly. She is leaning over him and he can feel the heat from her body.

"That look on your face just now," she answers seriously.

"What did it look like?"

"Kinda clueless. Kinda sad. I don't like it."

"Want a grin instead?" he asks, exposing his teeth to shoot her a cheeky grin.

She laughs in that purely feminine way of hers and his chest blooms at being responsible for bringing it out.

"Numbers that bad?" she asks, tilting her head towards the ledger that he _should_ be studying but he has been neglecting in favor of studying _her_ instead.

"How can they be bad when they come here to stare at you?"

"Cloud...," she says exasperated.

"I do too."

"But I like it when _you_ do," she smiles, before bending down to whisper in his ear. "I have a surprise for dessert. One of your favorites."

"I love your surprises," he says offering her a real grin this time.

The smile she gifts him with is _his_ smile. It was one of his most precious discoveries and he knows for as long as he lives, he'll always be eager to discover more.


	9. Survive

**Prompt**: #37 Survive

**Summary**: She was the example that he should live by.

_**Survive**_

When he thinks about it now, it's funny to think that he'd _thought _he'd been trying to live. He _thought_ he was trying and not doing a very good job of it either. All he needed to do, was look at how Tifa had lived those two years in comparison to how he had, to realize that he hadn't been living at all. Guess the old saying was true. About how you don't really see things that are right in front of you face. Tifa had taken life as it had come and found small things every day to be glad about. Little inconsequential things in her daily life that wouldn't matter to any one else and find a measure of contentment. Those simple little things that not everyone can see. He had definitely been guilty of being one of the blindest.

She'd exclaim and celebrate whenever the kids had achieved something, his too. She went on little outings around the city with them and have an ice cream, which the kids loved. She kept things exciting and happy as much as she could. Making the most of everything. Even Denzel, as sick as he'd been and as much as he has been through, had embraced these little happinesses that every day could bring. Tiny things that he more than most, had overlooked or simply ignored by being selfish and afraid. Those small, unappreciated joys.

Tifa told him that he wasn't the only one having a hard time and that the rest of them were going through the same things. She told him that, that was tough, but they all had something to deal with. But as long as they did it together, they could fight it. It's sometimes easy to forget that Tifa has lost just as much as he has. But she's _never_ given up. In some ways, she reminds him of Zack. Not in that boisterous and zesty sort of way. Tifa was more composed and calm, but not stuffy or stuck up. Like Zack, she was industrious and has always been eager to work. Work and do anything and everything to provide for others and not only herself. Tifa had her bar and she worked hard raising the kids too. Kids that weren't even her own. As busy as she always kept herself, she still managed to care for all of them too. All of their friends knew they always had a place to stay with Tifa. He's so proud of her. Whenever he looks at her his chest fills with pride. Pride that she's chosen him. Chosen him like he'd always dreamed she would.

He's decided already to live and live well. He's vowed it and he's not going to just survive anymore. Because that's really what he's been doing. Not living, surviving. So, with all this appreciation, communication and discovery, he thinks he's finally going to do that. To live... and there was no way he was going to be able to do that without Tifa.

He just has to get up the nerve to actually say it to her and make it that much more permanent and real.


	10. Sympathy

**Prompt: **#48 Sympathy

**Summary: **She's glad that she's not the only one anymore.

_**Sympathy**_

For the majority of their relationship, it was her who seemed like the one who did all the work in order to keep it together. There have been plenty of times where Cloud had withdrawn and reverted back to how he had been and sometimes, even worse than that. Sometimes he would do something and thoughtlessly hurt her and each of her friends would give her a sympathetic look in response. She hated each and every one of those pitying looks. Because that's what they were. Pity. Feeling sorry or her because she had to be the one to struggle with the way Cloud had been. It always made her feel like being with Cloud was a mistake. More than once Yuffie had confronted her about why she would put up with Cloud's "pain in the ass" behavior. She never knew what to say in response to that. It sounded inane and cliched and idiotic to say, "Because I love him" to Yuffie. She isn't going to deny that she loved Cloud because she did. She's always loved Cloud. She loves him fiercely and loyally. She's had to or else she wouldn't have put up with him when he would get... so distant and run away. It hadn't been easy to be so sympathetic to the things he's been through. She's always been more than aware of how traumatic a life Cloud's led. But sometimes… it got old and frustrating.

It's hard to admit that there were frequently times, just before the Advent, that she had thought of calling it quits. In those weak moments where she questioned why she did it. Why she put up with it. She's not sure that if things had continued as they had been, that she wouldn't have left Cloud eventually. Those times were hard because it was constantly shoved in her face that her love hadn't been enough for him. It was such a depressing time for her overall. Waking up alone. Tending the bar alone. Having only the radio to keep her company while the kids were at school or when Denzel had been sick and Marlene had to sit with him. Helplessly watching Denzel's health deteriorate and always struggling to keep a positive attitude. The endless voicemails that never got a response. Sometimes it was all she could do not to cry. But she hadn't had the luxury of giving in to the tears. The kids didn't deserve to see her looking like that. Especially when they felt Cloud's absences as much as she did.

She tried to be understanding. Even more than understanding. She tried to muster up more sympathy too. But when she went to visit Aerith's church, seen the proof that it really was where Cloud had taken refuge and that he was sick with the stigma as well, it was to the breaking point. It had been all she could do to keep an encouraging smile on her face and promise Marlene that she would give Cloud a big lecture.

Then the Advent happened and Cloud woke up from his dilly dallying. Now everything has changed. Changed for the better. They called it "Advent Children", but her , it was more than that. She likes to think of it as the "Advent of Cloud" too. Because he came back. He's been back ever since.

Now things couldn't be better. They still have their hang ups, to be sure. What kind of a relationship would they have if they didn't? But they get over them together and there's no more sadness and one sided sympathy. Because Cloud is working on it too. Their relationship is easier because they're _both_ working on it now.


	11. Share

**Prompt**: # 18 Share

**Summary**: Sharing is an important part of any relationship.

_**Share**_

A good relationship takes a lot of hard work. It sometimes seems like an oxymoron to accept that fighting was part of a _good_ one. All he wanted was everything to go smoothly but life had bumps and that meant that so did their relationship. He's proud to say that with each hurtle jumped over (and there have been plenty of big ones), their feelings have only grown. Even when they didn't see eye to eye, there was something very comforting in knowing that even when things were tense and Tifa was mad at him, that they could work it out. Not could, they _would_ work it out. Neither one of them was going to leave because they were committed and that meant they would fix it together. Even though, occasionally, Tifa complained that he never told her how he felt about things.

Guys aren't good at sharing the emotional stuff. Not because they don't have any feelings but because they're not comfortable _talking_ about them. Really, men are more deeply emotional than women. They feel things in a way that women don't. The trick is that they don't feel often, like women do. They also don't have to talk about it over and over and over again with it ending in tears and hugs. Yeah, they could definitely do without the tears. Having emotions doesn't mean you have to _show _emotions. Get them angry enough and sure they'll show you feelings. Even hurt, they can show it with anger too. Because anger was better. Men would rather break their hand over a solid brick wall than to have a heart to heart chat to show how vulnerable they can be. A guy never wants to feel vulnerable about anything. Which is why when guys called each other, they didn't just call to call. At least, he didn't that is.

Lately though, when he was having an especially trying day and he was too far away to go back to home to her, he finds he's becoming more and more dependent on his phone. He just needs to hear the sound of her voice. Even when he wanted to hide away and die, he had clung to his phone because he could always count on her messages. He doesn't think she realizes, even now, just how much her messages meant to him. Even though he had never answered or called back. But not only does he answer now, he dials her whenever he can. Like now, when he thinks he'd go nuts if he didn't hear her healing voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi," he says, on a sigh of relief. "It's so good to hear your voice right now."

"Yours too," she says and he can hear the smile that must be on her face. "Are you having a bad day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he admits gruffly.

"What happened?"

"Can't remember now," he replies with a chuckle and it isn't even a lie because at the moment, he really can't. "But it doesn't matter now."

"Are you sure?" she asks with such genuine compassion that he wishes he could hold her to him right now.

"I want to hear about _your _day," he insists.

"You just made it with your call," she says with a soft giggle. "Whenever I see your name on the caller ID, it makes my day."

Her shy admission makes him feel invincible. These little phone conversations are just another one of those little things that he is steadily becoming dependent on more and more. They didn't even have to say anything important and often times only said nonsensical things like right now. It didn't matter though. Because it was _theirs_. Something theirs to share with only each other.


	12. Love

**Prompt**: #1 Love

**Summary**: Sometimes words are more important.

_**Love**_

As she finds herself blinking, no _gaping_, in a mixture of wonder and joy with a lot of surprise in there too, she wonders if maybe she heard him wrong. She was too young to be hearing things, right? No, she definitely heard him right. When she realizes that they really _had_ been what Cloud had said before he walked out the door to make sure the kids got to the school bus safely, she finds a giddy grin on her lips. A blush soon follows, along with a giggle and she feels like jumping up and down with glee.

_Breathe_. She needs to not forget to breathe and then she marvels at how vastly different everything looks now because of the words he had just uttered before leaving. Everything had looked so bleak this morning and now everything just… it just looks so much brighter.

It dawns on her how contradictory women were, then, herself included. Always saying one thing and meaning another and always expecting more. Then, when that doesn't happen, they get depressed and then angry and resentful. She doesn't like that she finds herself always keeping such feelings to herself, just because she didn't want to make a fuss. Sometimes she wishes she has Yuffie's straight forwardness and bluntness. The feisty little ninja never had a problem letting everyone know exactly what was bothering her at any given moment. But then again, Yuffie was also a brat, a loveable brat but still a brat and somehow Tifa couldn't bring herself to be a complete brat. Her feeling like a brat sometimes notwithstanding.

To be honest, she knows she's been completely unreasonable and downright irrational at times. She just can't help it. Actions truly did speak louder than words, didn't they? Cloud has been showing her every day, through his actions that he loves her. His actions spoke volumes to the depths of his feelings. Even their friends had noticed the changes in him and they smiled at her proudly now. No more pitying looks and loudly whispered confrontations from Yuffie about why she stayed with Cloud.

So she should be happy.

Yes, she was happy.

Truly.

_Really_.

But she hadn't been. You'd think that after the honest heart to heart they'd had, she'd be more secure. She promised that she'd try. It wasn't fair to Cloud if she didn't and she honestly had. She _does_ and things really were better. But like any woman, she had found herself wanting more, again. She wants more from him. More in the sense that actions weren't enough anymore. She's not sure who she's more annoyed with because of this, herself or Cloud.

Not that she would have said anything or even asked. She just went carrying on, keeping her unhappiness to herself and only being angry in her head. She had not thought she had given her black mood away outwardly this morning. She had gotten ready. She had gotten the kids ready. Then she had made breakfast and made sure to have the everyone's lunches within easy reach when they ran out the door. The sounds of Denzel and Marlene chatting away about the day ahead with Cloud's softly spoken replies had mollified her and she had even joined in the conversation.

When Denzel and Marlene started rushing off to go after shoveling down their breakfasts, she could feel that sadness settle in again. She hadn't even noticed that she gave away her melancholy when she felt Cloud at her back. The warm moistness of his breath in her ear had a shiver run right through her. Then he kissed her sweetly on the cheek just as the kids were rushing past them and out the door with loud good byes.

"I love you," he said giving her waist a reassuring squeeze, before calling out for them to wait for him.

Which is why she's standing here like a love sick fool, feeling the world is a brighter place because he finally said the words. Cloud _finally_ told her he loves her and she feels all those other things just disappear to be replaced by happiness. So when he returns from seeing the kids off a minute later, he finds her waiting for him with a dazzling smile on her face and smiles back. Because that's just how he's been lately. He seems to know just when she needs him and what to do and feels herself fall even more in love with him in return.


	13. Hollow

Prompt: #45 Hollow

Summary: He's not so empty anymore.

_**Hollow**_

Sitting on the rooftop of Seventh Heaven and staring up at the starry night sky, he remembers a time long ago. A time that seems like ages in the past. A time of innocence and of big dreams with the eagerness to grow up. A nightly scene of brilliant stars is not so much a regular occurrence here. Actually, not possible at all. Within the city, they were always robbed them of the full glory of the stars and he missed the jewel toned nights of his youth. Those nights that he would stare as he does now and dream. The nice kinds of dreams. The kinds that he had looked forward to instead of dreading as he does now. It's not like it used to be. It'll never be with the same eager, naivety that he had, had back then. He wonders whether he would ever get that enthusiasm back.

The daily bustle of the busy city gave way to only dark skies and the hollow sounds of electric silence. His sensitive hearing is used to putting it in the background now but its presence always reminds him that it's never truly silent here. Not like his hometown. Not like how it was when he was growing up. Those silent nights had really been that and he missed being able to walk out of his house and get lost in the forest of trees.

"Can I join you?" Tifa's soft, soothing voice asks from the window of their bedroom.

"Of course," he replies, motioning to the space beside him.

When she settles beside him, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close against his side. His lips graze the line of her hair before laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. "All set for tomorrow?"

"Sure am," she answers, leaning her head against his chest. "Barret is already snoring so he should be up with the kids in the morning."

He tightens his arm around her a moment, needing the comfort of her presence.

"What were you thinking about just now?"

"Home," he replies, looking back up at the shadowy night sky.

"I miss seeing all the stars back home," she admits with a sigh. "They never shine as brightly here."

"That's what I was missing too."

"And meeting at the water tower," she recalls fondly.

"And meeting at the water tower," he agrees with a soft smile.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks hesitantly. Her wine colored eyes look worried as they look up at him.

"Are you?" he asks instead.

"I think it's something that we both have to do."

"I agree," he says. "I think maybe that small part of us that's been hollow all these years can be mended this time around."

"Face those demons without the threat of the planet and all the craziness to just... remember the good stuff."

"Exactly," he replies in approval. "We had more good memories than bad."

"I did, but what about you?" she asks.

"I need to do this as much as you," he says. "Out of respect as well. To really let that go."

He feels her nod in response.

"I'm proud of you," she states. "I've always been proud of you."

His throat clogs on the multitude of emotions that course through him at her statement.

"I was proud of your bravery when we were kids and I'm proud of the man you have become."

Had this been before, he would have fought her on this. That he wasn't something she should be proud of. That he wasn't worthy of her. He would have said a lot of other things too and listed all of his flaws. Only now, he doesn't say any of that at all. Because he knows she'll let him have it if he starts another argument like that again and … because he believes her when she says this. Though he doesn't see why she would be, he's ever grateful that she does feel this way.

"Thank you," he whispers into her hair. "Thank you, Tifa."

"My hero, Cloud," she says softly and smiles up at him to receive his kiss.

A light kiss that shows just how much he adores her and loves her and thanks her for everything that she is.

"Without you, I would be completely hollow," he tells her with all sincerity.

She responds with another of her heart warming smiles and gives him another kiss to show him just how much he means to her too.


	14. Grave

Prompt: #13 Grave

Summary: There was so much more than bodies that they needed to bury.

_**Grave**_

There were so many reasons for him to stay away from here. It seems like ages ago that he had been a kid and thought he would become a famous hero. That he would come back to his small, remote hometown and prove that he was worthy. Only to come back a couple years later and not being able to make it up higher than a grunt. How he had hidden his face behind a helmet in shame because he was just as much a failure as he had been when he left. Then disaster had happened and things had just gotten worse. Coming back here brought so many memories into clarity that he's frozen stiff where he stands. Was he any better than when he left so long ago? He was still that little coward that wanted to hide behind his helmet.

"Are you all right?" Tifa asks, taking hold of his hand as they stand together.

"We should have done this a long time ago," he replies, staring down at the small gravestone that they stood in front of.

"We were a little busy," she reasons, with another squeeze to his hand.

He squeezes it back to return her comfort, but he knows she can see the guilt in his eyes.

"We can do it all properly now," she insists. "Not rushed and torn and…"

"Not completely broken," he finishes.

"I was gonna say when we were ready to pay them proper respects," she finishes. "I don't think your mother would have wanted you to feel guilty about this too."

"I forgot them," is the quiet response.

"You remember them now," she says. "That's the most important…and you're here to pay your respects. It takes a lot of courage to do."

"For you too," he says, looking at her. "You were the one who first did all this. By yourself too."

She tries to shrug indifferently but he knows it _had_ been hard to do all by herself. With the wound in her chest still relatively fresh and her heart broken, not knowing how she was going to survive now that her hometown was completely destroyed. Her anger had been the only thing giving her the strength to pick herself back up and carry on. While he had been gone.

"When you didn't remember that I was there that night," he says slowly, keeping a firm hold of her hand but unable to look into her eyes. "Did you hate me?"

"Hate you?"

"For not being there."

"I've never hated you," she makes sure to say. "It hurt a lot that you didn't seem to remember me when we saw each other again. The boy that had promised me that he would be my protector grew into a man that forgot who I was. That was hard."

His eyes of intense mako blue stare up at her.

She turns to smile at him. "Can we bury that too? Like we're finally burying all of our loved ones in our little town?"

"It just doesn't seem like enough," he says softly.

"I don't think that really matters," she replies. "As long as we never forget those that have gone, it's enough."

"You think so?" he asks, looking at her hopefully.

"The wrong thing to do would be to forget them entirely and ignore that they ever existed," she affirms. She jerks on their joined hands. "So stop feeling so guilty."

"I'm not sure there will ever be a time that I won't feel guilty," he admits.

"Then you bury some of it here too," she says. "Then we can really move on with our lives."

He doesn't say anything to that. He's not sure he _can_ say anything to that.

"Besides, you were there, remember?"

"Of course I remember," he says, jerking his head up to stare at her.

"You stopped Sephiroth," she points out. "And you've stopped him ever since. I think you've more than made up for anything you think you should've done."

He lets out a long breath and looks older than his young age.

"You're acting like an old man."

"I feel old," he admits.

She gives him a sly look that he can't interpret but she speaks before he can find the courage to ask. "Then that means I'll be the winner who gets to the water tower first," she teases, letting of his hand and starts running in the direction of the trees. "First one there gets to drive Fenrir back home!"

Without any further ado, she takes off with a rustle of cracking branches and rustling leaves.

"I'll show you old man," he says with a smirk before rushing after her and feeling a little more of his guilt lessen when he does.


	15. Inside

**Prompt: **#28 Inside

**Summary: **It all has to do with what was within.

_**Inside**_

Cloud was not, by any stretch of the imagination, a vain person. Having not only traveled with him all around their planet and, not to mention, living with him, she would have noticed if he was. He wasn't. Which might seem strange to some, considering it looked like his hair took a lot of work to look as it did. She can say by experience though, with complete and total honesty that he didn't do much with it to make it look as it did. As a couple, she could easily claim to be the more vain of the two of them. Simply, because she was a girl and girls always cared about such things. Cloud, did not.

So, it's a bit of a shock to see him looking at himself so intently in the bathroom mirror. Not in that casual regarding way that he usually did when getting ready, but with cynical scrutiny. She had wondered about the long silence while getting ready for the day and had just peered in to see if anything was wrong, to find him like this.

"Cloud?" she asks tentatively. "Is something wrong?"

"My face," he replies without taking his eyes away from his reflection. Another scowl at himself scrunches up his features.

With a small frown, she moves to stand beside him for a better look. A quick perusal and she's sure he looks just as good as he had yesterday.

"I... don't see anything wrong with your face," she states carefully.

"That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"That maybe instead of having such a baby face I should...," he pauses to think of the right words. "...have scars. Like the rest of me has scars. Like I'm scarred on the inside."

"But it _does_ show what you are on the inside," she insists, pressing against him so that they stand before the mirror together.

Mako blue eyes stare down at her in confusion.

She turns to face him and places a hand on his cheek. "It's the loveliness of your spirit that make your face like this," she explains, tracing his features gently. "Yes, you have scars, so do I. But deep inside yourself, you're beautiful. Your face is a reflection of that."

He frowns at her words, clearly not in agreement with her assessment, but notices the stubborn set of her chin and wisely does not comment. Instead, he settles for a petulant look when he says, "Now I really have to do something," he looks back into the mirror and then smirks at her. "Call me beautiful in front of Cid and I'll never hear the end of it."

She gives him a mischievous look before replying. "Well, I could be jealous that you looked very pretty as a woman," she teases.

Blue eyes widen in horror and a rush of red stains his cheeks.

She chuckles at how adorable he looks all flustered as he does but refrains from adding more to his apparent embarrassment. So, she pushes up to kiss him on the lips affectionately to appease him.

"That you did it for me makes you even more wonderful on the inside."

Though still more than a little embarrassed about her bringing _that _particular incident up, he chuckles before pulling her against his chest.

"You're the only one I would do that for," he says.

"Which is why there is nothing wrong with your face," she smiles.


	16. Breath

**Prompt**: #15

**Summary**: Let it in and then let it out.

_**Breath**_

A swift inhale. A soft exhale. A deep draw. A drafty withdraw. It was a great indicator to how effected a person was by whatever was going on. Not right now though. Right now? She can say she isn't doing either. She's just not breathing all together. Just like the time Cloud said those three little words that made all the difference, she's in a state of… gaping. Yeah, gaping would be the proper word. Followed by a heat in her cheeks that ended on a huge blush, especially from the way he was currently looking at her. Not the usual look that Cloud gets when he's studying someone. It was something a lot more and he studies her, a _lot._ She knew he did because she was always watching at him too. How could she not? But most of the time, she couldn't rightly tell what Cloud was thinking when he was watching her. She can't say she can tell now, but the that look on his face makes her insides get all mushy and yes, unable to breath.

It was late. Last call had come and gone. Patrons had left. The bar was empty. This meant her usual late night clean up and after the busy night that she had, had there was a lot to clean up. She was hot and she was sticky from all the running around, along with the natural humidity of so many bodies occupying a confined space. Not even the open window was enough. It had just been that kind of packed tonight. Clean up went from massive glass and mug lifting to minor table rub downs and now it was the last step. She was tired. Her back ached. Her feet hurt and the thoughts of a bath were making her nostalgic right about now. She just wasn't sure how a bath was possible because she was going to fall dead asleep as soon as she settled in that warm water. Just the thought had her eyes lids getting heavier.

Cloud, not one to be idle when there was so much to do, had been helping her. He was in the middle of the last step, lifting the chairs onto the table tops, when he stopped to stare at her as she stretched out her back a little.

"I think I'm going to save the moping for tomorrow morning," she announced, working a kink in her back before smoothing a few strands of her long hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"You should," he agreed. "Or I could do it for you."

"No, no," she replied. "I'll do it. I just need to do it tomorrow." She looked up at him to see his intent stare and smiled. "Do I really look that bad?"

It was sort of a joke. Sort of because she really didn't feel that attractive at the moment. A day's worth of filth and sweat on her from tending the bar and almost dead on her feet besides.

Cloud just shook his head at this, blonde spikes swaying with the movement, before he finished lifting up the last chair and making his way to her. He stopped when they were about an inch apart and ran a gentle hand through her hair. His thumb making a lingering sweep of her cheek.

"You always take my breath away," he confessed.

And that, was when he took _hers_ away.


	17. Try

**Prompt: **#41 Try

**Summary: **It will always be worth the effort of trying.

_**Try**_

In any relationship, whether it be a platonic one, a romantic one or a familial one, it took a massive amount of effort to remain solid and strong. Complacency could rapidly deteriorate any relationship and corrode something that had seemed unbreakable. That's something that terrifies him. While having a set routine with order and organization was preferred (heavens knew he and Tifa needed that kind of stability in their lives), he knew that he also had to try very hard to also keep things fresh and new. He didn't ever want what they had to become stagnant and sterile. This, was obviously, easier said than done when he had no idea how to do that. He places the entire success of their relationship thus far on Tifa. So this time, it was his turn to do something about that, because there was another thing about relationships. It wasn't just about a him and a her. It was a _them_.

That's not to say that he hasn't been already putting in an effort. He has been. Tifa even said that she knew he was. He is helping around the house. He makes sure not to leave a mess and he is always making sure to answer his phone or call back when he misses one. Still, he can tell that it wasn't enough. Or, it wouldn't be enough for long. It's not Tifa telling him this either. She still smiles at him in that happy way that she hadn't before. Her body language looks more relaxed and content now too. It's just something that he can instinctively tell and it's making him nervous. Then he got a call from Yuffie and it's got him feeling even more anxious.

While he hadn't been able to make out most of what she was saying, he'd gotten the relative gist of it. Don't mess things up by doing the wrong thing. Yuffie had gone on to suggest many different things that sounded stupid to him, but he conceded that he "would try not to do anything stupid". The conversation had, for the most part, been one sided and long because he hadn't been able to get word in to say he had to hang up. At least it wasn't a total waste because he got a list of what he "absolutely should not do". Even though he _still_ hadn't a clue of what he _should_ do. It's enough to make a guy lose his cool.

All those anxieties seem far away in moments like this though. He's sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. Tifa is beside him. Marlene is sitting at their legs with Denzel lying on his stomach closest to the screen. They're watching some romantic, action flick but he's not really paying much attention to it. He's just glad to be home and doing this with his family. Tifa has her head resting on his shoulder and his arm is around her. He can smell the faint perfume of her shampoo and her long black locks are brushing against his collarbone. He's exactly where he wants to be. He's exactly where he wants to _always_ be.

It seems like no time at all before the kids are asleep and he's carrying Denzel while Tifa carries Marlene to their beds. As he watches Tifa tuck them both in, he vows that no matter what, he was going to always keep trying. Even if he didn't know what he was supposed to actually be doing, he would _try_ to be better for them. He would do it because moments like these were too precious to miss. He watches Tifa press a soft kiss on Denzel's forehead and smiles. When she catches his stare, she smiles that smile that makes his chest expand and his shoulders lighten. It's then that he knows all his anxiety is worth if it he ended every day just like this.


	18. Redo

**Prompt: **#43 Redo

**Summary: **Life does not come with a do over.

_**Redo**_

It's one of those nights where, even though they have already said their good nights, they both want to stay awake just a little bit longer to enjoy the company of the other. They're both under the covers, turned on their sides and looking at each other. Their hands are clasped and Tifa has that small, secret smile that's just for him, that makes him want to kiss her. It's not long before he _is _kissing her and it still amazes him that he has the right and the freedom to do so. The first one ends too soon, so he naturally has to kiss her again. A little deeper this time just there is no mistaking how much he adores her. She one ups him by giving him a better kiss and finishes it by kissing his nose before giggling at the expression that's surely on his face. Then she's snuggling closer and his arms and hands are full of her.

"This is my favorite time of the day," Tifa sighs happily, while tracing an undefinable pattern on his chest. "The bar's all cleaned up. The kids are sleeping peacefully and you're here holding me."

He doesn't know what to say in response. He can only feel an enormous amount of gratitude for being a part of what she called one of her favorites. That it's him here and not someone else when she could have anyone she wants.

"You have that regretful look on your face again," she chides softly. "There's no point in regretting, you know. We can't change what we've done."

"Is there anything you would redo if you could?" he asks.

"There were times I wished I could," she admits. "But now? No, not a thing."

"Really?"

She looks directly into his eyes when she responds. "Because the end result of all that we've done brings us to now."

There's no argument to that, when it was nothing but the truth. Everything that's happened, good and bad, has brought them to now.

"I like that thinking," he says honestly and he does. It's comforting to think of it that way and somehow makes everything all right.

"Besides," she goes on to explain. "You wouldn't be _you _if you changed any parts of your past actions." She leans in even closer. "And I love who you are now."

He stares into her beloved face and can't help but wonder how he could ever deserve a woman like her. He wouldn't love himself, especially not like he had been during his dark days, so he can't see how _she_ could have. Tifa, the girl he's loved all his life.

So intent is he on his thoughts, he misses the mischievous look that flashes in her ruby eyes before she tickles him in the ribs. It startles him so badly that it's only on reflex that has him snatching both of her hands in his and flattening them over her head. She giggles in his face while playfully fighting to free her hands.

He stares at her soft, warming laughter a moment intensely, a mixture of strong emotions flashing through his mako eyes, before his own face turns mischievous. Not to be outdone, he rolls her to her back and blows a raspberry right into the sensitive skin of her neck. Her giggles turn into full fledged peals of laughter and her struggles increase.

"Cloud!" she cries between bouts of laughter.

Then, just because he feels he needs to redo his efforts, he rubs his spikey hair along her neck and collarbone, making her laugh even more. She manages to slide of her small hands from his hold and smacks him with his own pillow.

"You're going to have me squealing so loud that I'll wake the kids," she accuses laughingly, while trying to keep her voice down.

"I think they'll be happy that you're laughing," he replies, running his hand over another ticklish spot and she has to slap a hand over her mouth to muffle her squeals.

"No fair!"

"It can never be anything but," he reasons and leans down to give her kiss.

Then, he gives her yet another.


	19. Life

**Prompt: **#14 Life

**Summary: **Which was more harder to live?

_**Life**_

He's not old. He knows he's not. But he's never actually had a chance to be young either. He's never had it easy and he's never really known what it was like to be normal. People just didn't have lives like his. It was only a matter of time before the next crisis and they all had to gear up and get ready for battle. Then he and his friends would always take the front lines. Even during those moments it was considered their "down time", his delivery service wasn't exactly an office desk job. He ran into the occasional hurtle that got serious. People didn't hire him for just _any_ package delivery after all.

Things have been quiet on the "world is ending because of an evil invasion" front for awhile and it looks like they can finally live semi normal lives. Lives, just like everyone else's. But while he was never an official SOLDIER, he's lived an almost military life style because of his experiences and responsibilities up until now. The training and discipline is still part of his every day. So you would think that he would find life boring now that things were so calm. Except calm was not how he thought of it. If anything, he thinks home life is harder than rushing into a battle field with an uncertain death ahead of you.

You can train all your life for battle but once you're there, it's more gut instinct that gets you through it than anything else. Training will tell you one thing but your body will do another in the heat of the fight. War is complicated to be sure, but not as complicated as living in a house with two growing children that had already seen and experienced too much and you were trying to show them that life can be good and not just bad. There's no training for something as intricate and complex as bringing up the next generation. He's also never had a dad so he's not sure what he's doing trying to be like one to them.

He's looked up what, "Father", means and one of the definitions is, "a precursor, prototype or early form." Which, oddly enough, makes him feel even more pressure because that meant that he had to do all that he could to make sure that Denzel was an upgrade to himself. He knows he's not qualified for such a task. No matter that the kid looks up to him as much as he does. He can tell Denzel what not to be like, but he knows that it's by his actions that Denzel will actually be learning from. So it means _he_ has to be better and he's barely holding it all together as it is. He's not qualified and there was no special alien gene to help him. What happens when Denzel reaches High School? He'd never gone. He also lost four years of his teenage life. Four years that are considered crucial. How was he going to help Denzel through something he's never even been through?

He's not like Tifa with Marlene. Marlene had a great example there. What girl wouldn't want to grow up and be like Tifa? He's not sure anyone would want to be like him and he's confused most times about why Denzel idolizes him so much.

"Are you serious?" asks Tifa, somewhat incredulously when he finally voices his concern.

"Yes," he responds flatly.

"You think I know what I'm doing?" she repeats, as if just to be clear. "And you're not sure why Denzel thinks of you as his hero?"

"Yes," he says again.

"Cloud, most of the time I have no idea what I'm doing either and there are plenty of reasons Denzel should look up to you."

"What?" he asks and it's his turn to look incredulous.

"I take it one day at a time," she admits with a sigh. "Most of the time I just hope that I'm doing the best." Then she gives him one of her looks that means she's trying to study him. "You worry about Denzel."

"Yes," he states, because that was the entire issue. Of course he cared about the kid.

"That's natural," she says. "Because I worry about them too and you're trying your best, hoping you don't screw up."

"That's right."

She smiles at him and there's pride in her expression and he doesn't understand that either.

"All they really need is to know that you care and that they matter to you. That you're worried means that they do and they can tell that. Everything else, we'll figure it out together. Why do you think Denzel wasn't mad when you disappeared before? He saw all that research you were doing on his behalf and trying to help. That's why he looks up to you as much as he does. Because he knows that you love him."

It couldn't be as simple as all that.

"Yes, it is," Tifa says, reading the look on his face. She approaches him and puts both arms around his waist while his hands settle on the small of her back.

"This is hard," he sighs into her hair.

"I know," she replies against his chest and gives him a reassuring squeeze. "We're all learning as we go."

"Okay," he says quietly. He reaches up to run his hand through her hair. "As long as you're with me, I think I can manage."

She looks up and gives him one of her breath stalling smiles.

"As long as we're together," she confirms.

Yes, as long as they were together, they could do this and while it didn't seem like this life was his brand of exciting, it could never be boring.

* * *

><p>ETA: Thanks to <strong>TonberryLantern<strong> for the pointer!


	20. Mistake

**Prompt: **#40 Mistake

**Summary: **We all make them.

_**Mistake**_

In a house with an energetic boy and a man who was powered with Jenova cells, there were already plenty of instances where accidents happened. Denzel, now fully healed from the Geostigma and able to enjoy simply being a kid, ran around for just about any reason while Cloud sometimes didn't realize his own strength when moving about. She's also used to having plenty of accidents while her friends were visiting too. They were a riotous bunch and she loves them dearly, so she's learned to prepare for any clean up of any mistakes that would most likely happen. Not to mention, she owned a bar. Bars were not synonymous with calm and accident free zones. This made the phrase, "Oops" a very common place in her life. She just wasn't the one who was usually saying it.

The night had started out busier than normal. There were a few more patrons than was typical for a Wednesday night. One group in particular was new and had only been coming for the last couple of nights. The first night, they had been a little careful around her but their eyes had often wandered to her in that way she was used to. That, appreciative and lustful kinda look. But again, she was barmaid and those kinds of looks were part of the job too. So long as it stayed to just the looks and not touching, she was okay with that. Groups like these weren't unusual given that her and her friends were sort of famous. People tended to come from long distances to get a good look at them. Then, the second night this group came in, they were a little more bold in watching her. Not that they were out right disrespectful, but there was just a vibe coming from them that told her that they would eventually become trouble. Now, it was their third night at the bar and they were looking like they were going to try something that would get them all into trouble. Working in the occupation that she has, for as long as she has, she has a sense about these things and she hoped that she was wrong. She usually wasn't wrong and she had not been wrong this time either.

The thought had occurred to her to call Cloud to let him know, just to give him a heads up, except that these guys were nothing she couldn't handle on her own. If these guys were smart, they would already know that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. They weren't smart. They didn't get that she didn't need a bodyguard to show them how not to act in her bar and they started getting rowdy and belligerent. Not to mention they decided to get handsy.

She tried to warn them. She tried reason with them, hoping that they would get the hint. Of course they didn't. Alcohol and male testosterone are seldom a good mix and before long, one had grabbed at her bottom while the others had jeered their encouragement. Then the trouble began. Not just a little bit of trouble, but a lot. When another had tried to grab her breast, she had reached out and viciously twisted his arm, popping his shoulder from it's socket. The others did not like that and while a couple of regulars had tried to diffuse the situation, it quickly got even more out of control. Those would be protectors had been thrust aside rather painfully before the group had decided to try and corner her against the bar.

Then, it was on.

Bully _her_ customers would they?

Disturb _her_ bar would they?

Grab _her_ ass, would they?

In that moment before she got serious, she reasoned that it was about time to reassert her reputation and let everyone else know that she was not to be messed with. Not because she was living with Cloud Strife. Not because she was a member of AVALANCHE. But because she was not to be trifled with, and no matter if Cloud was there or not. Yes, Cloud had her back but that was the point. He was at her back. He was not in front and everyone needed to know that. So, with a long suffering sigh, she reached into her apron and expertly slide on her gloves.

She gives them some credit in that they didn't all go down too easily, but down they went and not softly. She made sure of that too. During the course of their scuffle, a couple of them found themselves thrown through a wall and into the outside bumpster, resulting in more damage than she preferred to have in her place of business. Not that she could have prevented it because once the adrenaline got going, there was no stopping it and she was not in the mood to be kind any longer to these lechers. By the time all the trash had been taken out, there were several large holes decorating her walls, a couple of ceiling lights that needed to be replaced and about a handful of chairs, stools and tables too. She was just taking in all this damage when Cloud made his entrance from the back, finally returning from a long distanced delivery. She watched his sharp eyes take in the scene before him.

"I'm home," he greeted, turning a questioning gaze to her.

Then, it was finally her turn to look at him with a guilty smile and say, "Oops."


	21. Home

**Prompt: **#29 Home

**Summary: **It's where the heart is.

_**Home**_

It turns out that her lesson would cost them three weeks of Seventh Heaven being closed for repairs. She is very, very thankful for having full coverage insurance that she paid a ton to have, which would cover the costs involved in the reconstruction of her place of business. True, they could have technically remained open while under renovation but Cloud had thought it would be a good idea to also fix a few things in the above levels where they lived, while they were at it. Which meant that the kids would be spending their summer traveling and mostly camping out in the wilds instead of a lazy summer at home. They were ecstatic about this, when all she could think of was the packing and the worrying about making sure they had enough food for their journey. Not to mention a little bit of before hand training that they would need when they inevitably ran into some danger during their travels.

Then, the night before they were supposed to leave, Barret came booming in with Cid and Shera in tow, talking about the oil rig that they had struck and were taking everyone to the Golden Saucer for two weeks of fun. Since they were already packed and ready to go, it didn't take long before they were all herded onto the Shera and were on their way. Though she appreciated the generosity of her friends, she was not particularly looking forward to that much fun at an amusement park. She found herself feeling a little tired with just the thought of it actually. Not that she said anything, because that would be incredibly ungrateful of her. She did not exactly have the best memories of the usually jolly, fun filled place either. But for the kids, she would be able to have fun. Watching their excitement would be worth it and she had more help when the sugar rush kicked in with the many sweets they would undoubtedly consume. Even though she would be more exhausted when it was all said and done than with her usual schedule of being a surrogate mom and bar owner.

By the next morning, she was starting to actually look forward to the trip when Cloud caught her in the kitchen. She had just been absently wiping down the counter, lost in thought when she finds the clothe gently taken out of her hands and slowly put aside. Then a gentle hand touches her cheek to raise her face so her eyes can meet his.

"Let's go," he says softly.

"Are we here already?" she asks, wondering why Barret hadn't made an announcement if they were.

"We're at our destination," Cloud replies, taking her hand then and leading her out. He gives her a small smile before leaning over and giving her forehead a kiss.

It's then that she notices that he has their bags on the floor. Like he had just put them there before entering the kitchen. She doesn't even think to ask why, but trusts him enough to let him lead the way.

"Bye Tifa!" cries Marlene, bounding towards her to hug her waist just as they enter the cargo bay.

"Bye Tifa," says Denzel in a more subdued manner.

"What? Bye?" she asks, turning to look at each of them questioningly.

"Cloud is taking you on your own trip so you can be alone," explains Marlene with one of her beaming smiles.

"Huh?" she asks, looking at Cloud.

He merely gives her another secret smile before he straps their bags onto Fenrir.

"Have fun!" cries Marlene.

"Have fun you two," Barret booms from the doorway of the cargo bay with a smug look on his face. "You deserve it."

"See you in two weeks!" shouts Cid over the intercom.

"Two weeks?" she asks, finding the idea of her and Cloud alone for two weeks almost like an impossible dream.

Then Cloud comes to her and reaches a hand out.

"Will you trust me, Tifa?" he asks and she doesn't miss the double meaning in his question.

"Yes," she breathes her answer before turning to everyone to bid them all a farewell. A special farewell for each of the children with lots of tight hugs and a kiss for Marlene while Denzel only allowed her to softly brush his hair away from his face now. Then she takes the pair of goggles that Cloud hands her and climbs onto the back of Fenrir, behind him. She gives one last wave of her hand before they shoot off.

She doesn't ask where they're going. Because she _does_ trust him. With the kids in the capable hands of her friends, she was going to put herself in the capable hands of the man she loves. Instead of asking any questions at all, she merely settles into his back and enjoys the sensation of riding a powerful machine while holding onto Cloud. It was her fault, after all, that has them virtually homeless anyway. She would be up for whatever Cloud wanted to do.

It wasn't that Cloud cared that the bar was a completely disaster. He could tell right away that she had, had the situation well in hand. What had gotten him downright _pissed_, was _why_ she had to do it in the first place. He hadn't appreciated that they had grabbed her ass. He hadn't appreciated them manhandling their regulars and he had absolutely _not_ appreciated that they thought they could try and corner her under his roof while they thought he was away. What scared her most was that her usually calm and composed Cloud didn't even bother to go back out to get his blades, which would have given her a moment to try to dissuade him from violence. Instead he punched through the remaining pieces of wall to show those lechers just what a super powered SOLDIER could do.

Not that he had beaten them to a bloody pulp. He didn't have to since she had obviously had that covered. No, Cloud had hauled all of them none too gently and crammed them all in the large industrial sized bin. While the bin was big, it wasn't big enough for the amount of beaten bodies he threw into it. Then he bent the metal so badly that the only way to get them back out would be to cut through the metal itself. Which, considering the time of night it was, wouldn't be quick. Then, not completely satisfied with that, he had carried the whole thing to the police station two blocks away to, "Take out the trash".

She's not sure what she considered hotter, the adrenaline of kicking the crap out of those idiots or what Cloud did to make sure they stayed away. Maybe a mixture of both, knowing that her man took care of her. But the feeling of triumph was very short lived when she looked around and saw the mess she had made. Cloud had arrived an hour before closing, which meant that they had skipped last call. Then it hit her harder knowing that she was going to be missing a lot more business because of the need for repairs. By the time Cloud got back from his trash dumping, she was standing in the middle of the empty bar and freaking out. Then Cloud being Cloud, told her that they would be okay and everything would get sorted. He said all this in his low voice all while making sure to hold her close for reassurance.

They _were_ overdue for a vacation and maybe getting away and simply _being_ was exactly what she needed. So here they were. Just the two of them. Together. Cloud brought her to his villa in Costa Del Sol instead of going with everyone else with plans to meet them at the Golden Saucer, before they all went back in time to see the final repairs being done to Seventh Heaven.

Their first day at Villa Cloud was to do clean up to make it liveable again. Since it had been years since they had been, the house was in need of more than a bit of dusting. The clean up had actually helped to mellow her out since she was feeling a little bereft at not having Marlene and Denzel and having to constantly clean up after them. So by the time they were done cleaning, she was ready for the relaxing and doing nothing at all part. Nothing but enjoy the simple happiness of being with Cloud. They had never been alone like this before. Though the villa was pretty sparse decoration wise considering it had been owned by Shinra, it had an incredible view and it was right on the golden sands. The great view and Cloud. She really didn't need much else.

The night ending their first week there, found them both lying on the still warm sands on a flannel blanket and staring up at the night sky while holding hands.

"Maybe we should move here," she suggests whimsically. "The more laid back pace might be better for the kids."

"Okay," is Cloud's simple reply.

"Even though that would mean that we'd have to let the bar go," she goes on.

"Okay."

"Plus it would be a long move."

"Okay."

"Just okay?" she finally asks, turning her head to look at him. She can't quite believe he would give up what they had so easily. "But Edge is our home."

She watches Cloud turn to raise himself on his elbow to gaze down at her. The soft light of the moon above makes it hard to see his expression.

"Here. Edge. Anywhere you want. It doesn't matter," he says in his low, soothing voice. His hand reaches out touch her cheek and run his fingers through the silkiness of her hair. "The place doesn't matter at all."

"It doesn't?" she asks disbelieving. Edge was the closest to Midgar. Where Zack had wanted to build his dreams.

He makes an affirmative sound in response.

"Why?" she asks in a whisper, wondering at the change.

"Because _you_ are home, Tifa," he replies before he leans down to give her a kiss in the moonlight. "As long as you're there, I'm home."


	22. Dispose

**Prompt: **#26 Dispose

**Summary: **Does anything ever really get thrown away?

_**Dispose**_

It is still dark at this time. Dark and cold. He doesn't mind the chilliness though. The air during this very early morning as he makes his way along he sands of the shore feels good against his sweaty body. Not a native to the beach, he is still mesmerized at the sight of the seemingly endless stretches of water and sand before him. It seems to expand into eternity and he likes that too. He also likes the friction the sand provides that gives his morning run a better burn. The waves crashing beside him provide a dramatic soundtrack to his pounding feet as he pushes himself harder to gain more speed. He can't do things like this back at Edge and he misses the hikes that he used to be able to take where he'd grown up. The crisp, clean air of the mountains was different from the salty sea air that his lungs now inhale but no less therapeutic.

Before the sun can begin to peak through and start its rise, he quickly makes his way back to the villa. He's already seen how different and absolutely stunning the sunrises were during his previous morning runs and he's enjoyed all that he's seen. Only, this time he wants to share it with Tifa. So he swiftly moves through the front door and to the master suite where she sleeps. She lays there as he's panting to catch his breath and he finds he can't because she takes it away again. He's never going to get used to the vision that she makes while sleeping. He almost sits down beside the bed to just watch her and forget about the sunrise all together. All so that he can enjoy the few hours before she will awaken and greet him with her smile. But he can't. Her watching the approaching sun with him was more important at this moment because he knows it will mean just as much to her as it does to him.

"Tifa," he calls, brushing his lips against her forehead. "Tifa, wake up."

"Cloud?" she asks. Her husky voice filled with sleep washes over him and if he wasn't calm already, he would have been from hearing it. "What is it?"

"I want to share something with you," he replies by way of explanation.

She takes in his sweaty appearance but offers him an indulgent smile before quickly throwing the covers off her and climbing off the bed. He takes her hand in his and she lets him lead her back outside with him. It's another thing that he doesn't think he'll ever get used to. That a woman like Tifa would trust someone like him so completely. It's not something that he will ever take for granted.

He guides her to the edges of the water and positions her against this front. Mindful of the chill, he puts both arms around her to cocoon her in his warmth.

"Sorry. I'm all sweaty," he apologizes.

She lets out a breathy giggle. "That's all right," she says, turning her head and looks at him with silent question in her eyes.

"Wait for it," he instructs, pointing his chin in the direction of the water before resting it on her shoulder.

Not a moment later, she gasps in surprise as bursts of sunlight reach across the waters like a shining beacon across the jewel toned sea. Her hands tighten on his forearms in delight and she leans back against his chest to enjoy he view.

"Sometimes, I'm overwhelmed with the thought that we never really _can_ dispose of all the bad of our past," he explains in her ear, trusting that she is listening intently. "Because our past will never really be gone. There's always that lingering presence of it no matter what we do." He draws in a long breath and takes in the scent of her hair mixed with the saltiness of the ocean. "But when I see this, I'm reminded that it's okay. It's okay because a new day will always shine and no matter what we've done and gone through before, there is always something new and beautiful just ahead."

Tifa turns in his arms and from the expression on her face, he knows that she understands his full meaning. She presses her soft hand against his cheek and the glow on her face tells him that not only does she understand, she agrees. He can see pride flash in her eyes with warmth and affection while she makes a soft affirmative sound. Then she reaches up and presses her lips to his and he's couldn't have dreamt of a more perfect moment right here in the light of the waking sun.

When they part, she lets out a soft laugh before rubbing her nose playfully against his and gives him a mischievous look. She pulls away from his arms and the sight of her surrounded by golden rays will forever be stamped into his memory.

"Come on," she urges him, while taking backwards steps towards the waves. "Let's go greet the sun."

Without waiting for him to respond, she runs the short distance to the waters and dives in. He doesn't even have to stop and think before he's already rushing towards her and thinks that this is the best way to start anew again.


	23. Heaven

**Prompt: **#25 Heaven

**Summary: **What it must feel like.

_**Heaven**_

"Are you ready?"

This, for some reason, causes a giggle to escape her before she can reply.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answers, turning to look at him. The eagerness is clear in her eyes. "I'm so excited! I have never thought we would be doing something like this."  
>He answers her enthusiasm with a smirk before he looks up as if he's making double sure that the attendants have everything right.<p>

"Are _you_ ready?" she teases with another giggle.

"Definitely," he answers, gifting her with one of his rare smiles.

He's indulging her in this as he has been doing for these last few months. It just keeps getting better and better and this had been another total surprise. Something Cloud has been become very good at, surprising her. Not in a bad way but in the most pleasant of ways. She's actually afraid of becoming _too_ spoiled now because he's been so wonderful.

After the most awesome morning, where they had welcomed the dawn by swimming out towards it in the night cooled ocean water, she had been giddy with excitement. They'd spent about an hour in the water, alternately swimming and floating and generally fooling around. It had been one of the best moments of her life. Even though she had been in one of her prettier nighties when she had decided to take an impromptu swim and it was completely ruined in the salty water, it had been worth it. Especially afterwards, when they were getting out and Cloud had both a look of appreciation and none appreciation because he did not want anyone else to see all that one could see of her that way. Which only made her giggle more when he swung her into his arms and carried her bridal style back inside the villa. Where it took them a long while to come back out again once they made it back inside.

Since she had not felt like cooking, they had decided to walk to the nearby wharf to get some breakfast in one of the charming local eateries. With a full breakfast in their stomaches, they walked back hand in hand at a lazy pace just soaking up the scenery and each other. There was no set agenda for them and there was nothing they had to rush towards either. Like it had been all of the first week, they were lazy and their days were filled with the other and she thought that was one of the best ways to spend her time. She was enjoying all the sunbathing and swimming and the sheer satisfaction of watching Cloud all day long and then going to sleep beside him every night. She's never been on a real vacation before and even though there had always been brief moments of wistful yearning, she had never set her heart on ever going on one. Especially not one like this. She wasn't even sure what one usually did while on vacation, but Cloud had them covered there. His unusual initiative surprised her too, in a good way.

They had just returned from breakfast when he had advised her to wear shorts and a tee over her bikini and to make sure to wear secured sandals before meeting him back outside. She had been wearing flip flops all week so I was strange to actually have secure shoes on again, which made her wonder if they were going on some sort of beach hike. When she asked him if she needed to pack them any water and snacks, he just looked at her like she was the most adorable thing. He merely shook his head, kissed the bridge of her nose and told her that all he needed was her. Which left her flustered and happy while she got dressed to his specifications without anymore questions and met him outside. Then they both hopped onto Fenrir and were off. Even if that had been the extent of their plan, that would have been enough for her. A beautiful scenic drive while holding onto Cloud's strong body was one of her favorite things. But that wasn't all he had in mind and the drive was relatively short. She found them pulling into a smaller dock with a boat waiting for them. Then she let out a cry of excited joy when she figured out just what Cloud had in store for them.

True, she has been on a boat before. She's also ridden an airship plenty of times and soared through the skies. But she has never done both at the same time and instead of being nervous, she found she could not _wait_ to get going. She would never have planned to do such a thing before but presented with the chance? She thought it was one of the coolest things that Cloud could have thought of for her. They spent a few moments learning what to do and what not to do and then they were both strapped into their respective harnesses. Now they were just waiting for the last minute preparations done by the crew and soon they would be off.

"How did you ever get the idea to paraglide?" she asks him excitedly.

"I've seen a few people do it and someone once described it as flying through heaven," he answers, smiling back at her. "I thought you'd enjoy the experience."

"This is such a cool idea!" she cries over the sound of the boat's engine starting.

They both watch as the boat begins to race ahead of them before they both look at each other in eager expectation. She can't hold back the startled laugh that escapes her when the rope tightens at the same time the man holding their chute lets go and they're lifted into the air. Then she laughs again at the sensation of rising up with the rushing winds and her insides feel like they're made of jelly. The feeling is unlike any she has ever felt. She grabs Cloud's hand and gives it a good squeeze before she turns to share a smile with him. The wind rushes through them and she can feel the cool air flow through every part of her body. Her dangling feet are weightless beneath her and when she moves them back and forth she has to fight against the friction and she loves that feeling too. It feels like such a rush!

That doesn't even mention the view before her. There is the vast reaches of the blue waters with yellow sands weaving endlessly beside it. She can see the inland boundaries with its misty mountains beyond. There are the other speed boats below and other vacationers scattered along the beaches. She turns just in time to see two seagulls fly upwards and away from them and all she can do is gap in amazement at all that she sees and all that she feels. It's like floating above the world on a cloud. It's like how it would feel to be completely free. It really did feel like flying through heaven and she already wanted to do it again. Again with Cloud just to continue this feeling of utterly weightless liberty.

It felt like they had just started before they were slowly being lowered back to the ground and it was all over. She feels exhilarated and revived and as soon as they're loose from their harnesses she leaps onto Cloud and plants a loud smacking kiss on his lips in gratitude. He responds by swinging her around in his arms before lowering her back to her feet to press his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," she breathes into his still open lips and keeps her arms locked around his neck. "Thank you for showing me what heaven is like."

"You're welcome," he breathes back. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"That was so awesome!" she cries, giving a little jump.

He gives her a look to show pleased he is that he's done something right before kisses her lightly and takes her hand in his.

"If you enjoyed that so much, we can try to come back before our trip is done."

"Really?"

He makes a small sound of agreement. "Come on," he urges, pulling lightly on her hand and leads her towards an activities shack just ahead of them. "Let's see what else you might want to try."

As she follows along with him, still feeling the exhilaration and rush of their experience in the air combined with the feeling that she's right where she's supposed to be and with who she's supposed to be with, she thinks that maybe this is all a little bit of heaven too.


	24. Toy

**Prompt: **#19 Toy

**Summary: **Never again would he be led astray.

_**Toy**_

_All you are is an empty puppet._

Those were Sephiroth's words to me at a time I really doubted myself. Words spoken to break me. I hadn't been strong enough then to realize how wrong he was to say that. But at the time, it didn't seem that off the mark considering I _had _felt like I was nothing but an empty puppet. Like I'd been a useless doll. A toy that didn't have its own soul to become real. While part of being a SOLDIER meant that in a way, I was in strings, pulled and used by another man's whim, it was the individual talents of each man that made him a hero. At that point, I didn't think I was anyone's hero. But I was. I was Denzel's hero. I was Marlene's champion. I was Tifa's White Knight. I just needed to realize that no matter how I saw myself, I was something to _them_.

Looking back on it now, there was no way I could have been empty, no matter how low I felt. Because I was always so full of feelings. I felt more than an average person. I had the feelings of others besides my own during that time, most of which I thought were my own. My mind wasn't able to process them all in it's fragile state. But I finally found my way out. I am thankful every day for that. I've been fortunate to be surrounded by people that know me for me and have stuck by me when I was lost. But it's just how it is that it's the negative words that are easier to accept and remember than the positive. Sometimes I can still hear Sephiroth's voice in my head saying things that bring doubt to my mind. But, it gets easier and easier to force them aside and ignore.

I can do that without pause because of Tifa. Tifa with her easy smile, quick fists and quiet strength. Her steady presence in my chaotic life. A woman who looks like a goddess and fights with her hands as weapons. A woman I know I'm not good enough for, but I know that she loves me regardless. I know my worth by the kinds of people that love me and that _she_ loves me is a good sign that I am anything but empty. If I were, I wouldn't be where I am. I am with her and it's my job to protect her and provide for her and be what she needs. So I'm not going to waste anymore time wallowing on the baseless words of a bitter and defeated enemy. If anything, when I hear his voice in my head now and again, it makes me feel better. Better because that means he's envious of what I've become and what I have.

What I have is everything Sephiroth never had. Maybe that's where the jealousy comes from. I had a mother who loved and cared for me. I have friends that are always there to support me. I have a family. I have all the things that deep down, Sephiroth wanted. Why else would he have been so hell bent on being with his mother? Why else would he have completely lost it? How else could it have pushed him so over the edge, that he became the monster that he didn't want to be?

There's a part of me that understands Sephiroth. In many ways, I can understand. If I hadn't had the solid foundation that I had, I could have become just like him. Zack could have too, if he had let it. Because in all honesty, we weren't natural. We'd been altered by something alien that shouldn't have been combined with our bodies and that would make anyone a little off. Sephiroth had that more than us because he was born with it, conceived with it. I think that's why he targeted me as much as he did. I, who was a nobody. I, who was a lowly grunt. I, who was considered a failure and not only had I beat him, I had more than he would ever have. Which, ironically, was why I was able to beat him. Not because I was a better fighter or had fancier moves because better men than me had tried and failed to beat him. It was because I was so far from being an empty puppet, which was what _he_ was. He who was thought to be the Hero and the best, was the one that was most empty inside.

For that, I pity him and that's what he must hate the most. That I, who should never have been the hero but became one because _he_ hadn't been good enough, strong enough or brave enough to be. That's why he was the toy and I am..._me_.


	25. The Definition of Them

**Prompt: **#50 Writer's Choice

**Summary: **What it all means when it all comes together.

_**The Definition of Them**_

It may sound weird, but there are times when they've both wondered if they stayed together because they were so familiar with the other and it was that sense of comfort that made it hard for them to find someone else. Of course, neither one of them wanted the option of someone else for themselves. It's just that the both of them held a tad bit of insecurity within themselves as regards the other. Cloud had always thought Tifa way out of his league. She had been his dream girl since boyhood after all. While Tifa always saw Cloud as the man she always knew she was going to end up. The man who would always be there to help her in a pinch, things have happened in their lives that have made her doubt that he wanted to be the one for her. They each didn't want anyone else and they didn't feel the need to even look anywhere else. They just needed to know that's how the other felt too.

This is why their friends had taken matters into their own hands and given them time together. Together just the two of them. Because it was clear that even though things were good in their relationship as a whole, they needed this time to establish that they were it for each other. That they both felt the same about being a couple. So they needed to be taken out of their lives and responsibilities in order for them to focus on that. No distractions. No outside influences. Two weeks to get their acts together.

Anyone who looked at them knew that they were supposed to be together. Not only did they look good as a pair, they just matched. Just as their names suggested. Cloud could be a little misty and hard to grasp but he was always something to watch and marvel at. Tifa was a rock with a locked heart that she kept guarded. This meant that those who _did_ get into her heart, she guarded fiercely. They were both scarred and had endured a great many things, most of which they already endured together. It took Cloud a little longer to get with the program, but he seems to be making up for it by being what Tifa needs. Their road has not been easy and they both had areas that they needed to work on, but that was the beauty of being a duo. Neither had to go it alone because the other always had their backs. It wasn't perfect. But it didn't need to be. Maybe that was _why_ it was so right. His strengths and weaknesses complemented her strengths and weaknesses.

The two weeks were not to really focus on those things though. It was supposed to show them that they worked when there was no daily stresses too. In this brief period of their lives, they could just be two normal people who did touristy things with no rush and no worries. A different way of showing their compatibility. It was a chance to show another side of what they were. A more relaxed version of themselves to prove that they still had chemistry when it was just the two of them. It was hoped that they would find the solution that would make their relationship look and feel more permanent to give them both a little piece of mind. Cause really, how many couples have gone through such a kaleidoscope of things and still come out on top?

So when the two weeks were up and the first things their friends noticed was the glow on each of their faces and that there was a ring on Tifa's finger, they all celebrated. It's what they all had been hoping would happen and it was about time. It was another step forward.

Two others especially, could breath a sigh of relief as they watched from the Lifestream. They'd been worried more than once about how things were going. Though it was obvious that Cloud and Tifa loved each other strongly, Cloud wasn't make that next step and Tifa, never demanded one. She hadn't because she needed him to be brave enough to lead her past that next hurtle. When it happened Aerith and Zack shared a smug smile and breathed happy sigh of relief.

"Never had a doubt," Zack boasts confidently.

"Liar!" Aerith accuses with a laugh. "I saw you fighting the urge to pace a few times there."

"Cloud may be slow to go but once he gets moving, he's good."

"I didn't have any doubt either," she reassures him.

"Didn't think you did, Sweetheart," Zack replies, with a wink and one of his trademark grins that still makes her heart flutter whenever it was directed at her. Of course he notices this and his voice drops with his next words. "I love that I can still make you blush." There is a contented look on Zack's face that makes her want to sigh again.

She lets out another giggle before looking back at Tifa and Cloud. She approvingly takes in the closeness of their bodies and how tightly their hands are entwined. They were going to make it. She was positive that they would and she recalls all the reasons that they would.

First, they had love. A great love that has brought them both great joy and immense pain. It causes them to share, think and confide with one another. So that they can trust in promises and appreciate life through the betrayals and fear, the annoyances and the hate. That no matter how illusive a wish can seem, they can remember that if they fall, they can always try and redo it until they are successful. Mistakes will always be made and things can be broken. There may yet still be death and blood and graves ahead but as long as they collide as one, they will survive it. As long as they stayed of one mind and didn't become undecided, they will always discover what it was that they were missing in order to guard against whatever stood in their way. For them both to experiment past the innumerable moonlights and sunshines that would follow them in their pursuit, they will win against the threat of becoming hollow. With each breath, they dispose of the things they shouldn't keep inside. Instead, they can investigate how they can each be home in time to sleep in the heaven of their bed. If they have to be apart, they can always pick up the phone and exchange sympathies. As long as they stayed together and did not allow any outside influences to toy with them, they would be victorious.

For this, is The Definition of Them.

* * *

><p>Ending Notes: I'm finished! I didn't think I would ever get to this point considering how apprehensive I was writing this particular series. Yay! Thank you all for your support and reviews during this year long endeavor (I still can't believe it's been over a year this week). All fifty prompts have been completed. For the list of prompts and their respective links, please visit my LJ (linked in my Profile). Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
